Te convenceré
by Tryketra
Summary: Porque quiero que tengas claro que te amo. One shot. (Contiene lemon).


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo único: Inseguridad.

Caminé por un largo pasillo totalmente oscuro dentro del templo. Tenía que encontrar a Asami pero no podía dar con ella. Sabía que tenía que estar en alguna habitación, así que seguí caminando. Escuché unos ruidos. Me concentré en ellos, eran como pequeños golpes, uno tras otro contra alguna pared a pocos metros de donde me encontraba. Caminé en esa dirección y me encontré con una habitación con las puertas cerradas pero que estaba iluminada por dentro. Traté de entrar pero me fue imposible, las puertas no cedían a mis esfuerzos por abrirlas. Pensé en usar mis poderes mas lo descarté porque no era necesario dañar la infraestructura, cabía la posibilidad de que Asami no estuviera allí. Iba a seguir caminando ya que debía de haber otra habitación por ese mismo pasillo, pero escuché gemidos provenientes de aquel lugar. Si eran de una pareja no era muy adecuado que estuviera ahí escuchando lo que hacían. Me estaba devolviendo por ese largo pasillo, cuando escuché una voz masculina que decía:

—Sí, Asami, sigue así mi vida...

¡¿Qué!? ¿Asami estaba con un hombre? No podía ser, tenía que haber escuchado mal, Asami no me podía estar haciendo eso, no me podía estar engañando. Yo la amaba y ella también me decía que sentía lo mismo. Al instante, lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y sentí un gran vacío en mi estómago. Traté de calmarme. Respiré profundo y limpié mi cara, tenía que haber una explicación y definitivamente lo que yo estaba pensando no podía ser lo correcto.

Traté de abrir nuevamente la puerta y para mi gran sorpresa, sin usar poder alguno, ésta se abrió y me permitió entrar. El interior era un lugar extraño, hacía unos minutos parecía que esa pareja estaba justo detrás de la puerta y ahora que había entrado, no se veían tan cerca, de hecho, no alcanzaba a verlos claramente. Tenía que caminar bastante para poder llegar a su lado. Comencé a acercarme, pero ellos a la vez, también se movían. Comencé a correr, cada vez más rápido, acortando la distancia entre ellos y yo, hasta que alcancé a ver bien qué era lo se alejaba de mí. Era una cama y en ella estaban Asami y Mako, ambos desnudos. Él, acostado y acariciando con sus manos los senos de ella. Ella sentada sobre él, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. Ver eso fue como sentir un cuchillo que se clavaba profundamente en mi estómago y subía hasta quedarse incrustado en mi corazón.

—¡Asami! —grité lo más fuerte que pude.

En respuesta, sólo escuché gemidos de parte de ellos.

—¡Asami! —grité nuevamente, mientras sentía que mis piernas me abandonaban y caía repentinamente al suelo—, ¿por qué?

Ella dejó de moverse, pero sin apartarse de él, giró su cabeza, me miró y sonrió unos segundos, luego, se acercó a Mako y lo besó en la boca.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Pensé que de verdad me amaba. Todo este tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas, ¿no había significado nada para ella? ¿Acaso había estado actuando? ¿Todo habían sido engaños y mentiras? Parecía que lo único que había querido era que me alejara de Mako para ella pudiera volver a conquistarlo. Pensar eso me hizo enfurecer. Yo siempre había sido sincera con ella, mis sentimientos habían sido reales, pero al parecer ella había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo. No podía ser cierto, me negaba a creerlo, mas las pruebas eran irrefutables.

Ni siquiera cuando Mako había terminado conmigo me había afectado tanto como lo estaba haciendo ver a Asami engañándome. No podía soportar su traición. La ira me cegó, sentí cómo recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, dándome una fuerza superior y así sin más entré en el Estado Avatar. No sabía qué me pasaba pero no me podía controlar. La habitación explotó: las cosas, las paredes y el techo salieron volando lejos, mientras me elevaba y los cuatro elementos giraban a mi alrededor.

Asami y Mako se separaron y me miraron sorprendidos, como recién despertando de un embrujo y dándose cuenta de lo que habían ocasionado en mí. Pero en ese momento mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía y se acercaba a ellos con determinación. No quería dañarlos pero sentía que nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Cuando llegué a su lado, tomé a Asami por el cuello y la levanté con fuerza. Ella forcejeaba tratando de liberarse sin conseguir nada.

—¡¿Por qué, Asami, por qué me engañaste?! —le grité mientras la estrangulaba. Si no era mía no sería de nadie...

—Suéltame... —trató de decir.

La arrojé al suelo con una fuerza desmedida, generando que se golpeara la cabeza en él, quedando inconsciente.

Estaba concentrada en ella y no vi cuando Mako se arrojó sobre mí, ocasionando que nos arrastráramos juntos varios metros en el suelo. En el instante en que se separó un poco de mí, sin pensarlo, lo ataqué con agua control. Él pudo esquivar mis ataques y luego me lazó fuego.

—¡Traidor! —le grité mientras intentaba protegerme.

Él sonrió y volvió a atacarme. Me defendí y estaba por usar aire control contra él, cuando vi que Asami despertaba y trataba ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su cuello. En éste último le habían quedado marcadas mis manos. Yo la había lastimado... Ella que no tenía ningún poder, nada podía hacer contra El Avatar. Y yo era el avatar, quién debía poner orden, no ocasionarlo. Reconocerlo me impactó de lleno por dentro. Yo no era así, jamás había querido lastimar a las personas y mucho menos a aquellas que realmente me importaban. Si Asami no me quería yo no podía obligarla a hacerlo...

De pronto todo fue diferente, como si saliera de mi cuerpo y estuviera viendo la escena que se desarrollaba en esa habitación desde los ojos de un espectador, como si me hubiera convertido en un espíritu que estaba al otro lado de un cristal que nadie podía ver.

Vi horrorizada cómo mis dedos apuntaban hacia el cuerpo de Asami y un rayo salía de ellos. Ella trató de esquivarlo pero no lo logró, dándole de lleno en el corazón.

—¡No! —me grité a mí misma— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Asami dejó de moverse y pude notar sus últimas exhalaciones.

—¡No! —volví a gritar, ahora totalmente fuera de mí. No podía creer que la había matado, yo no merecía ser llamada "El Avatar", no merecía existir, había matado a la persona que decía amar. Golpeé incansablemente el cristal pero éste jamás se quebró.

—No, Asami... vuelve... —susurré mientras las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, caían por mis mejillas—. Perdóname... —sentí como el dolor me embargaba y se expandía por todo mi ser. Contemplé sin decir palabra alguna, cómo Mako me atacaba por atrás, lanzándome un rayo directo al corazón. De pronto fue oscuridad absoluta...

Había una luz, una luz que me llamaba…

—Korra, tranquila... Despierta amor... Tranquila, aquí estoy.

¡¿Qué?! Abrí mis ojos asustada, estaba transpirada. Me di cuenta que estaba sobre un saco de dormir. Miré en dirección de aquella voz y ahí, sentada a mi lado, estaba la chica que había matado hace unos segundos... Recordé que estábamos de vacaciones en el mundo espiritual y que habíamos decidido parar para dormir porque ya estaba oscureciendo. Al día siguiente continuaríamos con la expedición.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada y al ver que yo no respondía continuó—. Korra, di algo, me estás asustando.

Continué sin decir nada. Solamente me senté y me arrojé sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Todo había sido un sueño, una maldita pesadilla. Ella estaba viva y a mi lado.

—Te amo —le dije en el oído mientras apretaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

—¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo? —susurró extrañada.

—¿Necesito algún motivo para hacerlo? —le contesté separándome de ella y mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—No, tontita, no lo necesitas —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa—. Me encanta que me lo digas —continuó mientras acariciaba mi cabello y se acercaba a mí, para besarme en los labios.

Sentir sus labios otra vez me llenó de paz y tranquilidad. No podía creer que ella me hubiera elegido y eso mi mente lo sabía perfectamente, por eso me atacaba de esa forma, con el mayor miedo que sentía: que ella me traicionara y que no pudiera controlarme cuando me enterara de ello.

—¿Por qué me elegiste? —le pregunté sin rodeos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —ella no estaba poniéndome atención, estaba entretenida enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Puse mis manos sobre las de ellas y las sujeté.

—¿Por qué a mí y no a un chico? Tú podrías tener al hombre que quisieras, eres hermosa y lo sabes —le dije mientras apretaba suavemente sus dedos.

—Tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito —me sonrió.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —le pregunté dudosa. El sueño aún me parecía demasiado real.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Cómo? —la miré interrogante.

—Amándote… físicamente —respondió mientras se acercaba todavía más y comenzaba a tirar de la parte de arriba de mi ropa.

Una vez que la sacó, continuó con los vendajes que cubrían mis senos. Cada vez que tomaba alguna ropa, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, mientras la sonrisa permanecía intacta en su boca. Cuando mis pechos quedaron libres, pasó sus manos entre ellos, acariciándolos con suavidad. Después hizo que me acostara y acercó su boca a mis senos, los lamió lentamente, deteniéndose en mis pezones. En esos momentos ya estaba bastante excitada, podía sentir mi sexo ansioso por ser tocado. Rápidamente me saqué las botas y los pantalones. Ella se percató de mi urgencia, abandonó mis senos y continuó el descenso hacia el sur. Cuando llegó a mi ropa interior, pasó su mano sobre ella, acariciándome. Luego se acercó a mi rostro y besó mis labios mientras sus dedos se introducían en mi ropa interior y acariciaban mi clítoris.

—Asami… —susurré cuando aparté mi boca de ella.

Ella sonrió e introdujo su dedo medio en mi sexo y lo comenzó a mover con rapidez, sus otros dedos no se quedaron atrás, metió un segundo dedo mientras acariciaba mi clítoris con su pulgar. Estaba excitada así que no pude aguantar mucho y terminé liberándome. Una vez que recuperé el aliento, me tiré sobre ella, tomé sus manos y las coloqué sobre su cabeza mientras besaba sus labios. Ella suspiraba. Comencé a sacarle la ropa y a tocarla tal como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Besé sus senos, su estómago y acaricié su sexo hasta que logró llegar al orgasmo.

Después nos quedamos acostadas. Asami tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y sus brazos me envolvían. Me encantaba que nos quedáramos así después de amarnos. Sabía que ella me quería, pero aún así, mis inseguridades a veces me jugaban una mala pasada.

Estaba feliz y eso debió de reflejarse en mi rostro porque Asami, que me estaba mirando, dijo:

—Amo verte contenta y espero que no vuelvas a dudar de mí, pero en caso de que lo hagas, dímelo y te convenceré de lo contrario porque quiero que tengas claro que te amo.

En esos momentos no me importaba nada más que ella, junté sus labios con los míos y la besé con pasión.

Así, abrazadas, nos quedamos dormidas.

FIN.

* * *

Hola, si has leído esta historia, espero que te haya gustado, es la primera que escribo relacionada con La leyenda de Korra y espero haberlo hecho bien. Por favor, comenta qué te pareció :)


End file.
